


Carpe Dinosauram

by trascendenza



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Community: spook_me, Dinosaurs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You didn't see the pure, unadulterated bloodlust in that cretaceous carnivore's eyes!  He was going to make pre-historic mincemeat out of me!"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Dinosauram

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spook_me, prompts: _king dinosaur_ and _bloodlust_.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh!" Merton shrieked as the dinosaur stampeded through the school with him wrapped around its neck.

"Hang on, Merton, I'm coming!"

Merton was sliding down its front; if he fell, he'd be stomped under its four squat -- but very large -- legs.

"Don't let go!" Tommy's letterman jacket flapped behind him as he sped up. He used some tricky footwork to dodge around the swinging green-gray tail, jumping mid-air to evade an especially fast swing.

Just as Merton was about to slip to his flat-footed doom, Tommy reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. The dinosaur didn't seem to notice, intent on its lumbering jog through the hallways.

Tommy gradually slowed to a halt, breathing heavily, eyes still glowing faintly yellow. He watched until the dinosaur had disappeared from immediate view, and then looked down.

"Are you okay, Merton?"

Merton was completely wrapped around him, arms clinging to Tommy's neck, legs pinning Tommy's arms to his side.

Merton shook his head underneath Tommy's chin. "Dinosaur. Going to eat me. Bad."

Tommy smiled, squirming his arm out to pet Merton's slightly flattened hair. His claws made a slight scratching sound against Merton's GothLite hair gel.

"I thought you told me that this diplodocosaur dude only ate plants."

"_ Diplodocus_."

"Right, that. He wasn't going to eat you. He's an herbitarian."

"_Bloodlust_. You didn't see the pure, unadulterated bloodlust in that cretaceous carnivore's eyes! He was going to make pre-historic mincemeat out of me!"

Tommy laughed, running a finger down Merton's neck. "You know, Merton, I can kinda see why he'd want to munch on you."

Merton was aghast. "Don't tell me you _sympathize_ with that ravenous beast."

Tommy trailed his finger up under Merton's chin, eyes glowing. "Just saying he's got good taste, is all."

"Good—" Merton flushed, biting his lower lip when he saw the heat in Tommy's eyes. "Uh."

"What do you say we forget diplo-dummy and go back to the Lair?"

Tommy nibbled along the edges of Merton's jaw, smiling when Merton's breath caught.

"But… ravenous… mincemeat…"

Tommy slid his hand inside Merton's shirt.

"Well," Merton gasped as Tommy's hands traced over his ribs. "On the _other_ hand, the dinosaur… will… still be there…"

"Tomorrow. I can totally kick his butt then."

"But—"

Tommy kissed him, finally, growling along the length of their bodies.

"—tomorrow." Merton agreed breathlessly clutching Tommy. "Tomorrow sounds perfect."


End file.
